


Tell Me About How This Will Ruin Us

by Apofenia



Category: Bandom, Rock Music RPF, The Smiths
Genre: M/M, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 原作摘要：Johnny Marr人生中的一天。寫作發想自Johnny的一段話：「當我需要照顧自己的時候，卻都在看護別人……我真的準備好放棄名利光環、並承受由此帶來的後果了嗎？但當時的我覺得：能和老友相聚、想回家就回家、一窮二白──要比現在這樣好多了。」
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Tell Me About How This Will Ruin Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [shrink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrink/pseuds/shrink). Log in to view. 



> 作者告示：為免誤會，Stephen Street在文中是「Streety」，這個稱呼我曾在幾則訪談中聽到過。再來Grant Showbiz提到的「Tim」是詹姆斯樂團（James）的Tim Booth，因為我認為他們當時擔任史密斯的暖場樂團。（譯註：Stephen Street是他們的唱片製作人，而Grant Showbiz當時是藉由Rough Trade唱片公司的關係成為他們的現場音控，也做現場錄音和唱片。）

**告訴我，這會如何毀了我們？**

_「能去感受事物是美好的，而有句話說：如果它帶來傷痛，這也是吾自取之。」──摘自Richard Siken《車中音樂》_

**4:20 AM**

「你得過來一趟。」Morrissey的聲音很冷靜。

Johnny知道這是請求而非命令。他想像Morrissey弓著背，露出一整片後頸，緊繃的吐息一一送進受話筒裡。

儘管夜已闌珊，窗外的景色卻仍清晰。反正Johnny也還未入睡。馬路上一片死氣沉沉，但他並不想打開收音機來劃破寂靜。

Morrissey公寓的大門已敞開著迎接他，於是他把備份鑰匙塞進褲袋裡。

「有什麼事嗎？」他跨過一沓散落堆疊在地板上的唱片，地板本身倒是很乾淨。Morrissey坐在這一切的正中央。

「沒事。」他的視線彼端是一張詹姆斯樂團的唱片。這週已經是第三次他在晚上把吉他手叫來家裡了。

「你累了。」Johnny邊說邊拉著他從地板移往沙發，安置在自己旁邊。歌手的頭枕上他肩膀並闔起雙眼。他想要的就是這個，但無論他在白天表現得如何能言善道，到頭來卻仍無法開口表達自己的需求。Johnny蹙著眉，用眼角餘光瞥著Morrissey和自己交握的雙手。

當他確認了身邊的男人呼吸平穩的程度足以一覺到天明，他便滑下沙發。他得回家才行。這個決定到了早上可能會招致一場爭執，但如果他夠幸運的話，Morrissey會把他的惱火和其他事物一併埋藏進自己心裡。

**7:30 AM**

出了Morrissey的公寓，外頭的天空呈現柔和的橘紅。他短暫觀賞一陣子，接著便把一天的待辦事項在腦中順過一遍。無論犧牲多少個夜晚的睡眠時間，他似乎永遠趕不上進度。

他得回家拿吉他，然後前往錄音室，Streety會在那裡等他。他打開家門時發現Andy癱在他的沙發上。金髮男人連大衣釦子都沒解開。「嘿，」他推醒友人。留置家中的狗兒們在房內刨門板的聲音傳進他耳裡。

「快醒醒。」他連聲喚道，離開一會去放出他的德國狼犬。

Andy動了一下，將四肢調整成比較舒服的姿勢。

「你什麼時候來的？」Johnny問道，一邊在隔壁房趁狗兒還未進門前裝填牠們的飼料碗。

「不知道，」金髮男人打著呵欠，「沒多久吧──其中一個搞音效的載我過來的。」

「我們今天早上要錄音。」Johnny提醒對方，忽視他一如往常的慘白臉色。

「我以為你們昨晚就錄好了。」Andy的視線有氣無力地追隨著另一個男人，後者正脫掉上衣，走向烘乾機前換上一件目測是乾淨的毛衣。

「還沒錄完，我跟Streety說我們今天要搞定鼓和貝斯的部分。」

「可以一個小時後再來接我嗎？」Andy問道，狗兒們正搖著尾巴把鼻尖湊到他臉上。

Johnny知道對方要拿這一個小時來幹什麼。「我看你就直接跟我一起過去吧。」

「只要一小時就好，」Andy堅持，「然後我就能上工了。」

這樣會比較好。吉他手如此尋思。讓他朋友在自己客廳裡來一針，總好過在錄音室的廁所裡。

「好吧。」他將Rickenbacker在吉他盒內裝妥後便轉身出門。

**8:50 AM**

「哪位？」Johnny從混音板前的椅子上探身向後。Stephen Street說要去拿另一顆效果器之後還沒回來，但站在門口的並不是他。

「飯店那邊想知道你們下週早餐要吃什麼。」錄音室的櫃員說著聳了聳肩。

「叫他們去問Rough Trade的人。」

「Rough Trade要他們來跟你談。」她不耐煩地嘆氣，於是Johnny接過電話。

「對，對，都可以，」他將話筒靠上耳邊，緩緩眨著眼。一般來說這種事總是老實攬下來處理會比較好。之後他拿起吉他輕輕刷奏，發起呆來。

「嘿，」Morrissey的外套鬆垮垮地掛在肩上，直到落座在他身旁時也沒摘掉。這段期間若非必要，想看到他在錄音室現身可不容易。「你離開了。」Morrissey的眼睛望著別處，而Johnny得壓抑住險些出口的嘆氣。

「我不得不先走，」Johnny聳聳肩，只要表現得若無其事，也許就真的什麼事都不會有，「錄音室有事要忙──不過晚點要不要一起吃早餐？」

「為什麼要晚一點？」Morrissey轉過頭來，顯得很無聊。

「我得先回去接Andy。」Johnny抓起鑰匙。

「那你之後就和他一起去了？」Morrissey想裝出輕鬆的口吻，但沒有成功。

「不，」Johnny點起一根香菸，揮揮手撥散棕眼前的煙霧。

「我可以跟你一起去嗎？」這句問話中帶有某種天真，讓Johnny想起兩年前他們漫無目的搭著他的車四處遊蕩，並以此作為牽強藉口逃離所有人的那段時光。

但現在他有個明確的目的地了。有時Andy只是目光渙散，有時他只是有點笨手笨腳而Morrissey可能根本不會留意到。但有時他會抽搐得太厲害，那樣一來他們誰也沒辦法為他開脫。

「我記得你等下要做訪談？」Johnny傾身以嘴唇輕拂他的太陽穴，Morrissey的髮梢刷過他的耳朵，所觸之處一片柔軟。

「我餓了，」Morrissey靜謐而小心翼翼地用一手環過Johnny的腰間。他微微改變角度讓兩人的嘴唇碰在一起。這是一個和緩的輕吻，但Johnny覺得很難保持專注。Morrissey顫抖地吸氣，而Johnny將對方拉近，想用心感受，告訴自己這一切仍深具意義。指間燃燒的香菸在這時燙著他的皮膚，他動手輕輕甩開。

「Moz，晚點再說，好嗎？」灼燒感提醒了他將目光移向時鐘。他在菸灰缸裡捻熄香菸並抓起外套，「Streety很快就會回來。」

「好的。」Morrissey帶著刻意的疏遠答道，目光轉向幾份曲譜上的草稿。他拾起散落的紙張坐進遠離門邊的扶手椅，舔舔嘴角陷入沉思。

Johnny拉上外套拉鍊走到門口。即使對他來說，現在的時間畢竟還是太早了。他如此揣測。

**9:20 AM**

「你醒著嗎？」屋內很安靜，只有被調到無聲的電視機投射出的冷色調光影在牆面浮動。

外面在下雨，他淋濕的黑髮沾黏在臉的一側。

「是啊，」Andy仍坐在Johnny離開時的原位，但脫了外套，其中一條狗正壓著它趴在一旁的沙發上。「剛才有個俱樂部的人打來。」他打著呵欠說。

「他們想幹嘛？」應該不太可能是要約他們今晚做表演。

Andy聳聳肩。

「你有留電話嗎？」Johnny撥開眼前的瀏海。

「我想說你一定有。」

狗兒們跟著Johnny一路走向廚房，Andy正百無聊賴地盯著電視。

沒什麼大不了的。他想著。反正他們會再打去找Rough Trade的人接洽。

「我得沖個澡，」他邊說邊脫掉濕透的毛衣，「吃點東西吧。」

「好。」

**11:50 AM**

「這有點像是早午餐。」Morrisey說，纖長的手指順過垂落的鬈髮，視線銳利地盯著窗外。坐在他對面的Johnny正攪拌著咖啡。雨水持續打落在停車場地面。

「我們一小時後要試音。」他表示。

「你為什麼不吃東西？」Morrissey突然問，就像這是他們先前一直在討論的話題。

「你知道要表演的日子裡我總是比較緊張。」他回答，抬頭迎向歌手的凝視。他希望這個動作傳達的是讓人寬心的訊息。

「吃點吐司吧。」Morrissey將沒吃完的碟子推過桌面。

「Moz，我這樣就好。」

「如果你有吃我心情會好一點。」他顯然知道這招一定能奏效。

「這會害我反胃的，」但他還是往冷掉的吐司咬了幾口才推開盤子。「我們得把今晚的歌單排出來。」Johnny在他帶來的筆記本上畫了個歪斜的問號。

「嗯……」Morrissey將眼鏡推上鼻樑。「用〈Pretty Girls〉吧。」這就是開場曲了。

**1:45 PM**

「你還好嗎？」Mike皺著臉問。他靠在門邊等Johnny用手背揩乾淨嘴角。

「沒事。」他把嘴裡的東西吐進垃圾桶。

「你生病了？」他看著吉他手的眼神就像對方隨時會突然倒下，或者發生更糟的狀況：繼續嘔吐。

「找我做什麼？」Johnny接過自己剛才要來的錄音帶。

「只是想知道你人在哪，Andy跟我都準備好了。」他指向走廊上兩扇門後的錄音室。

「好，」他抖索著做了個深呼吸，「等我先打幾通電話。」

Mike皺眉看著Johnny靠上牆沿。

「要不要我來打？」

Johnny抬頭考慮了一下。「不，還是我自己來比較好。」

「好嘛，讓我幫忙──你還有一堆事要做。」

Johnny嘆口氣看了看對方，鼓手顯得非常熱誠。

「請你回電給今晚要演出的場地好嗎？他們好像要確認保全之類的問題。」

「當然可以。」Mike說道，似乎很高興看到自己的隊友明顯鬆了口氣。

Johnny站直身體並將頭髮撥到耳後。「Mozzer做完訪談回來沒有？」

「還沒。」

**5:12 PM**

有個人正把他搖醒。Johhnny睜開眼看他，但那張臉還是顯得很陌生。也許是之前和他一起喝過酒的隨團技工，他無法肯定。最近每個人都長得越來越像了。

「醒醒，要試音了。」年輕男人說著，想把Johnny的吉他塞到他手裡。

他先前跑到後台的房間裡抽菸，呆坐著觀賞煙霧在眼前氤氳繚繞。這裡離舞台夠遠，所以不會有任何人跑來作陪。結果兩小時一眨眼就過去了。

「快起來，」他再次催促，焦慮地盯著門口，「大家都找不到你。」

從這裡Johnny能聽見Morrissey那分明的聲音夾在貝斯的隨興嗡鳴間對著麥克風讀拍。

「三、四、五、六……」

Johnny終於起身接過他的Rickenbacker，那名技工似乎大大鬆了口氣。

**7:00 PM**

「訪談做得如何？」

Morrisey對鏡撥開眼瞼，摸索著戴進一枚隱形鏡片。

「他們找到十種問我是不是同性戀的方法。」

「你是嗎？」Johnny有點困窘地問道。

「我真的不能肯定。」Morrissey轉身對Johnny咧嘴一笑。洗手台旁的櫃子上擺著半杯紅酒，Morrissey在繼續動作之前舉起它一飲而盡。

Johnny把玩著鋪散在飯店床上的珠鍊。

「我覺得你戴上這個會很美，親愛的。」他故意吊起嗓子細聲細氣地說道，Morrissey以噘嘴做為抗議。他懶洋洋地往鏡中眨了最後幾眼，才躺到另一個男人所在的床上。霪雨霏霏的窗景上下顛倒地映在他眼裡。

「我認為我們應該以惡劣氣候為由取消晚上的表演，並強制所有人員待在床上喝飯店的劣質茶葉。」

「這樣如何……說你沒辦法下床？」Johnny撲過去壓住另一個男人的身體，將對方的注意力從霧濛濛的窗戶轉移到面前溫暖的唇瓣上。沒多久，Morrissey的手已探到他衣服底下，撫弄著胸口和下腹。Johnny無法克制地挨上對方，伸舌呼應歌手在自己嘴裡的刺探。「我需要做這個。」Johnny深深吸了口氣，凌亂地吻遍Morrissey的脖頸和臂膀。距離上次他們這麼做似乎已經有好幾個月了，在諸般雜務間除了簡單的親吻他們可沒時間做進一步接觸。Morrissey呻吟著側過頭讓Johnny吮上他的喉結。

一串猶豫的敲門聲讓他們倆僵在原地，同時對房門投出責難的眼神。

聲音又響起了。Johnny坐了起來。

「Morrissey，是我Geoff──記者說想在表演開始前幫你拍照，要跟早上的訪談一起刊登的。你準備好了嗎？」

「他不知道我人在房裡。」Morrissey說著親了親Johnny糾結的眉間。

「拜託開門。」Geoff再度敲門。

「你應該過去。」Johnny不情願地望著眼前被吻得發紅濕亮的嘴唇。

Morrissey一手拐過Johhny將他拉回床上。吉他手不禁抽了口氣。「我們不能這樣。」Johnny悄聲說，在Morrissey的額頭輕吻一下。

「他馬上過去。」Johnny朝門外喊道。

Morrissey用遭受背叛的眼神直瞪著他。

「晚點再說。」Johnny說著點起一支菸，暗地裡希望不用由自己來扮演那個大人的角色──總是這樣。

Morrissey嘆口氣轉到旁邊。「算了。」

「別對我生氣。」Johnny伸手揉揉臉頰，再度感到滿心疲憊。

「顯然我沒有時間對你產生任何情緒。」Morrissey表示。鏡中的他看起來目光苛刻。

但Johnny沒有餘力和他拌嘴，他得去確保Andy能夠好好上場。

**9:00 PM**

「你沒問題的，」Johnny鼓勵著他的朋友。貝斯手在後台練習時不斷陷入恍神狀態，「我把我的效果器開大聲點，不會有人注意到的。」

「Mozzer會。」Andy說，沮喪地盯著自己的手掌。

「才怪。」Johnny對他搖頭，但他的胃部為這個想法絞扭了一下。

「我得喝一杯。」音效人員之間正傳著一瓶琴酒，Johnny技巧性地將其截走。他往俱樂部後方找到盡頭的後門，很快溜到外面。

雨勢此時已趨和緩，空氣中只剩薄霧和一片黑暗。Johnny看著橙黃的街燈倒映在水泥地上的淺窪裡。他仰起酒瓶，大口灌到自己憋不住氣。

這是他在美國巡演期間養成的習慣，現在看來倒也情有可原。這對他的胃沒幫助，但卻很能紓解他的心情。

琴酒在喉嚨裡如同火燒，於是他抬頭朝向彤雲，讓冰涼的雨絲落上臉頰。他又灌了一口酒，並持續著這個動作，直到瓶底朝天，而他覺得自己能夠繼續運作為止。

**10:30 PM**

他隨著節奏踏腳，眩目的閃光悸動著穿透他的墨鏡。觀眾從一開始就相當狂亂，而他注意到Morrissey站的位置遠比平常還要靠前。即使是此時此刻Johnny仍在回想所有已辦或待辦的大小事項，然後他終於決定這些都不重要了。他用疏離的態度盯著腳下踏碎的劍蘭，再過不久這場表演就要結束了。

最初空白的幾秒間他完全沒注意到這件事的發生。女孩們高聲尖叫，音響震盪咆哮，而周遭不管怎麼說反正是一片黑暗。但Morrissey的歌聲停止了。

不知怎麼搞的，〈Shoplifters〉突然變成了純器樂曲。Johnny沒有停下演奏，只探頭朝右方張望，結果他看到的是Geoff和一名隨團人員正在設法將Morrissey從人流的層層包縛中拉回台上。似乎只有最前排的觀眾發現異狀，他們眼睜睜看著主唱被拖入黑暗之中。Andy望著Johnny在等候指示，但這並不是他們第一次面對沒有主唱卻得撐完全場的局面。他們彈完這首歌之後場內的燈光便暗了下來。想來是Geoff做的處置，他卸下吉他跑去詢問狀況。

「該死！Johnny，我以為你有跟保全講好！」Grant Showbiz在他繞過轉角前把他攔個正著。

「怎麼回事？」Johnny連忙追問，越過對方肩頭查看Morrissey是否在後面。

「哦，我明白了，」Grant衝著他笑，「你喝醉了，」錄音師揮散兩人間的空氣，「你猜現在誰得去台上告訴他們演出要提前結束？」

就在這時Johnny才注意到外頭的群眾正瘋狂以口哨和呼聲要求樂團再度登台。

「給我滾開，」Johnny推開男人，想在後台的人群中找出歌手的身影。他看到Geoff似乎帶著他掩蔽在洗手間裡。

「你回台上，帶Tim跟你一起過去，」Grant尾隨在吉他手身後，「Mozzer沒法上台，他的頭流血了──你得回台上才行。」

「那是怎麼回事？」Johnny再度詰問，血管在他耳中喧囂地躁動，「到底發生什麼事？」

Grant瞠大兩眼，緊緊拽過瘦小男人的手臂，「快去！」

**11:50 PM**

「噢，」Morrissey將門縫開大了一點。

「你還好嗎？」Johnny問道，阻止自己直接闖進去檢查對方是否安好的衝動。

「我很驚訝你居然會好奇。」Morrissey的藍眼隱藏在仍未解開的鏈條鎖後。

「Moz，」Johnny做了個深呼吸，「拜託。」他歪頭靠著門框。

Morrissey先關上門才能解開鎖頭，門一開Johnny立刻擠進房內。歷經俱樂部經理在場內的箝制以及技工和音效師等人一連串蠢問題的疲勞轟炸之後，他巴不得立刻飛來這裡。

「發生什麼事了？」他終於問，想仔細檢視那塊包著繃帶的太陽穴，但他決定先攬住他的腰，即使對方表現得很不情願。

「你身上是濕的。」Morrissey輕輕掙脫他的掌握。現在Johnny能看見小塊的青紫散佈在對方頰骨上。

「外面在下雨。」他解釋道。突然他發現自己再也不能讀懂Morrissey的表情，那一切只是對他關閉了。「我想我最好還是回去確保每件事都有順利解決。」

Morrissey對他點點頭便別開臉去。Johnny不禁揣想著究竟是什麼樣的思緒能讓他顫抖成那樣。

**Author's Note:**

> 舊譯作搬運，當初授權是在LJ要的。才發現作者也在AO3上，喜歡的可以去給他點讚：https://archiveofourown.org/works/661123


End file.
